Faded Amber Dreams
by Sev-chan
Summary: AU In a world similar to our own and people just as cruel, how did Kyo and Hatsuharu manage to fall in love? With a litte help from princess Tohru and a huge set back by his highness Akito we can only hope for the best, and pray for everyones happiness.
1. Bad memories to have

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't flame.

**Faded Amber Dreams**

Before this world came to be known as it is now, lush green fields of grass adorned the ground walked upon so much, the sky as blue as most people's souls within our time. And the air as sweet and pure as a new born. During this period in time civil war had yet to erupt among the palace occupants, what deeds evil or good happened, no one outside the palace walls knew, but soon whatever was going on in these walls was about to leak to the world outside, the dark secrets of this royal family, no longer hidden.

"Even if it's just for tonight can you be mine?"

"I...I don't..."

"Know?...Kyo just once in your life wouldn't you like to know how it feels to be held by someone who truly cares for you."

"You mean love don't you?" said Kyo with his head down gazing at his feet

"Perhaps." said Haru as he stepped closer to Kyo and wrapped his arms around him letting Kyo rest his back against his chest

"Haru...how do you know when you've fallen in love?" asked Kyo who was thankful that it was night for it hid his blush well, but Haru could still feel the heat that radiated from his body.

"When you know your willing to risk everything for that person, even your own life." whispered Haru.

Kyo stood at the cottage where he and Haru had lived happily, but now it was empty yet filled with so many memories they both shared. How he longed to be with him now, whether in life or in death.

Kyo turned around feet intent on taking his body toward the palace. He knew Haru had to be back there he was also positive that princess Tohru had to be worried. He could only imagine the look on her face the second she heard Haru had been brought back, but not he.

But Kyo was very worried for Haru's sake just as well as Tohru's because she was the one who helped them escape the palace ground. Also to Kyo's surprise Yuki had helped as well he was the one who had supplied a cabin for them. He wasn't quire sure why Yuki had helped him and Hatsuharu, but he was a little more then positive it had something to do with Tohru. Truth be told he shouldn't worry over her so much, after all she did have her bodyguard and sorceress with her. So should something happen she should be fine...all would be fine in time, right?


	2. Trapped within these walls

**Faded Amber Dreams**

Chapter 2

Previously in time

The day had been a bright one and the occupants of the palace of Sohma were expecting a guest. Three rooms had been previously prepared for the guest and her personal protectors, each room was side by side and extravagantly decorated to suit them.

Soon a carriage arrived outside the palace and a beautiful girl stepped out. Her hair shimmering brown her eyes as well the same. She wore a smile across her face and a gorgeous gown that barley touched the floor it was trimmed with gold and it's color was white, she also wore ribbons in her hair and gloves on her hands. After her departure from the carriage two other girls stepped out. One was wearing black and dark purple robes with ebony hair trailing past her shoulders down her back, she also carried a staff that had a gold dragon embedded in the beautifully polished wood, which spiraled along the entire staff with it's head resting at its start and tail at the end with an odd flame that changed colors and emitted from the dragons mouth. The other girl was a tall blonde and was wearing black slacks for lack of a better word and a white shirt with buttons that laced up, with her hair also cascading down her shoulders, but still not as long as the other two. Just as soon as the carriage had arrived, so had two of the palace dwellers came to greet them.

"Princess Tohru how wonderful it is to see you again and how has your mother been?"

"It's great to see you Yuki, you too Kyo" said Tohru.

"Whatever."

"And as for mother she could be better considering our county is at war."

"So I've heard," said Yuki.

"I wanted to stay, but mother really wanted me out of harms way."

"It's only because she loves you to pieces and wants nothing more than for you to be safe," stated Kyo now eyeing the staff the sorceress had in her hands.

"For once I'd have to agree with him princess, to your mother you are what is most important, now lets see you all to your rooms I'm more than positive you'd like to relax before lunch is served," said Yuki leading their way into the castle.

"Thank you both very much I'm very grateful to have friends like you who care so much to take me in on such short notice," said Tohru smiling as she followed.

"Trust me it's nothing but an honor for us to have you here as our guest," said Yuki as all five teens entered the castle.

In the dark chambers of his highness Akito the door opens after being knocked on as not to interrupt his highness in what ever he does.

"Has our guest arrived yet?" asked a dark silhouette sitting in the corner of the room in the far right.

"Yes your highness and she has also brought with her a body guard and sorceress," said the guard.

"I see, lets see to it that our guests are made quite comfortable. Hopefully their stay will be a short one, there is only so much I can take with unwanted guests," said Akito.

"Of course your highness, I'll see to it," and the guy left.

As soon as the guard had closed the huge door Akito looked outside his window at the palace garden. On most days the occupants of the house would usually be outside or in the library, but since princes Tohru was here everything seemed to be focused on her, while everything else seemed to be quite and empty.

"Hn, things should be quite interesting now that princes Tohru has arrived," Akito got up and left his seat on the windowsill and left the chambers.

As Akito made his way down the palace halls he heard voices and stopped to listen.

"Come on Kyo will you just hurry up and go."

"Hell no!"

"Akito is going to get upset he did say he wanted everyone to go."

"Like I give a damn what Akito wants."

"Have it your way, I'll just get Yuki to come up here and drag you to lunch unconscious."

"You think that damn rat scares me!"

"No, but I know you wont like it if everyone sees him go down with a smug smile followed by me dragging your corpse to the table."

"Whatever lets go," said Kyo irritably.

Akito continued down the hall as if he heard nothing, mulling the whole conversation over in his mind, well if Kyo didn't care about what he wanted then he'll soon regret it, just as soon as Tohru was gone everything would be back to normal and he'll have to personally discipline his very disobedient relatives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was sitting at the table, Akito sat at the head with Yuki at his right and Tohru at his left. Akito decided to make conversation as it was quite at the table, and he knew if he wasn't there everyone would be talking laughing basically having a good time, he didn't like the thought of that at all.

"So princess Tohru how rages the war on your mothers kingdom, I hope well?" asked Akito in an all too claming voice that slightly unnerved everyone at the table.

"Well...I guess good, the last Hana checked," replied Tohru.

"Lets hope it stays so," said Akito taking a fork and knife in his hands and started eating his meal while some of the people blinked shocked at how Akito was acting and others just ate and whispered to each other.

Two shadows turned from the dinning hall and headed down the long corridor of the palace which was decorated to suit the mood that seemed to hang around the palace grounds dark and gloomy like there was some kind of hidden tension. Both people turned a corner to where the stair case lead outside atop the palace so as to get a nice view of the land and to speak in private because if someone were to hear some of the dialogue between these two they might be in trouble with the king. As both shadows came into the heat of the sun you could now tell who they were, Tohru's personal guards and lifetime friends Hana and Uo.

"You know there's something I don't like about his highness," stated the sorceress with long ebony flowing hair also known as Hana to only her close friends, which consisted of Uo and Tohru, as she walked slowly to the edge of the palace so that she was leaning on the ledge.

"I agree, he gives off this unwelcome vibe, you know?" said Uo now standing next to Hana who had placed her staff against the ledge so that it was leaning on it as well and to make sure it wasn't going to burn anything but that was most unlikely to happen since she recently cast a spell to prevent that from happening a second time, the first time was just a mere accident that wont be repeated.

"I don't fall for his act one bit, he may pretend to be nice but..."

"I know, but as long as he doesn't try anything all we can do is trust him."

"For the time being."

"Exactly!"

"Oh Hana, Uo, here you are I've been looking for you both, I just thought I should tell you I'd be walking in the gardens for a while so if you want to, you can go and relax, I hear the baths are nice," came Tohru's sunny voice just as bright to out match the sun itself.

"We'll do that," said Uo smiling.

"Yes we'll do that, but you just be safe ok?" said Hana as she started to leave, but not before picking up her staff, as it came into contact with her hand the flame on it got brighter and turned from a reddish-orange color to an indigo-aqua color.

"Are you sure you don't want company?" asked Uo before she made her way down the stairs.

"Uo, don't worry there are plenty of guards around, I'm more than positive I'll be safe."

"Ok have it your way," then Uo made haste to the bottom of the stairs heading for the baths.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Tohru walked the steps down to the hall she passed a few of the guards whispering to each other. It wasn't her intention to eavesdrop, but she did catch a few words here and there. Something about informing Akito and also something about not being able to find Yuki at all anywhere in the palace grounds, which pretty much, seemed like impossible.

Finally she was at the gardens, it was gorgeous the sun was bright and the wind blew freely within the palace grounds and the air was crisp and clean with the sweet scent of flowers. Garden always reminded her of home for some reason, maybe it was because her mother always kept flowers in the palace. Suddenly she was distracted from her mental musing with the distinct sound of swords clanking against another.

"You know Kyo, for someone who's older than me, you'd think you'd be better at this."

"You're one to talk you stupid cow, your swordsmanship sucks!"

"My ass! Yours is much worse, plus your stance if off!"

"No it's not!"

"Fist blood, I win!"

"Damnit you cheated!" that's when a sword came flying in the direction in which Tohru was standing, it was at this time she did the only thing she could think of, close her eyes tight then...

"Oh no!" lucky for her it only landed an inch away from her, both boys stopped their arguing once they heard a scream only to find a sword stuck in a tree trunk.

"You know if Yuki saw this he'd freak," said Haru in a familiar voice as he pulled the sword out of the wounded tree.

"What the hells wrong with you?" yelled Kyo glaring at Haru.

"I don't know what your talking about you're the one who got mad and threw your sword at her, really what kind of man are you? You haven't even apologized yet," smirked Haru.

"No don't worry I'm fine!" said Tohru finally managing to speak.

"You sure you're not hurt because if you are I wouldn't mind playing doctor for you," said Haru in a suggestive manner.

"You pervert!" Kyo quickly hit Haru upside the head, poor thing was sent to the ground.

"Oh no Hatsuharu!" Tohru automatically kneeled down to help Haru up "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but my head hurts a bit," responded Haru holding his head.

"I think maybe you should go see Hatori just in case," stated Tohru with a worried expression on her face "and I'll go with you too."

"No that's ok, I can make it on my own," said Haru walking off in the wrong direction both Kyo and Tohru shared a worried expression.

"So Kyo, that was really neat how you swung your sword and all," commented Tohru as she tried to make up conversation with the aggressive orange haired boy.

"Swung my sword, what the hell was that! I don't swing my sword around, I perform very complicated moves to fool my opponent."

"I guess it didn't work that well did it," Tohru's eyes went wide as she realized what she just said for a second she thought Kyo didn't hear it, but from the look of it, it wasn't likely, "I'm sorry what I meant was that since Haru beat you it didn't work oh no wait umm...well what I meant to say was..."

"That's enough already I get your point, anyway I should go help Haru find Hatori before no one can find him."

"Kyo, please tell me if I made you upset I didn't mean to, but if I did I'm sorry," Kyo turned to look at Tohru for a second then smiled at her.

"You worry too much, just relax I'm not mad, ok?"

"Ok," said Tohru relieved as she watched Kyo disappear behind a bush of roses.

Kyo turned the corner of the roses only to find Haru looking at some sunflowers picking off all the petals from the defenseless plant.

"What the hell are you doing over there!" yelled Kyo as Haru looked up from his mode of interest.

"Do me a favor pick the last few petals for me," Kyo looked at him strangely for a second then started to rid the flower of its few remaining petals than glanced up at Haru's face and noticed the small smile play across it, then Haru locked eyes with Kyo, for a moment he thought he heard Haru whispered 'he loves me' which caused him to arch an eyebrow.

"Kyo, do you like me?"

"Where the hell did that come from!" asked Kyo.

"Well you see a few nights ago you were practicing in the fencing room and I was thirsty so I thought I'd go to the kitchen for some water, but ended up getting lost and found myself standing next to the fencing room instead, well any ways I heard you talking to yourself I guess because I didn't hear anyone else with you, but I heard you say a few things. I wasn't sure you were serious about it and I was just wondering if that's how you really feel about me?"

Crap crap crap Haru wasn't suppose to hear that, hell no one was. He was just thinking out loud, but now here he was being asked if it was true or not. How was he suppose to answer that, like he really knew what it was he was saying. All he was really doing was letting off some steam from when Yuki beat him in a fight earlier and somewhere in the middle of his pretending to stab Yuki he felt the need to bitch about things, which lead to a five minute monologue involving everyone he knew and what he thought about that person in general, but what he said about Haru well he did find the other boy attractive...wait no what was he saying he knew it was a bad idea, but it felt so good sharing what he felt with the wind and silence he thought they could keep it secret, but how was he to know the subject that he was talking about stood just outside the room.

"Look, what I said forget it, I wasn't in my right mind that night," said Kyo walking off.

"You damn coward!" yelled Haru for once.

"Hey who the hell you calling a coward!"

"You because you're too damn scared to even let yourself know how you feel."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," responded Kyo as he turned to leave.

"Just like a cat to run off the second something barks at it," remarked Haru crossing his arms over his chest and looking to his left not even aware of the fact Kyo turned back around to face him.

"Fuck you I'm no coward!" yelled Kyo as he quickly turned Haru's head to face him and just as quickly kissed him. It was extremely awkward at first but after a minute passed it got much better, well at least to Haru that is.

"Kyo, Hatsuharu is that you arguing again I thought you were going to see Hatori?" asked Tohru's voice not so far away.

Kyo opened his eyes then came to his sense, what the hell was he thinking doing something like that in broad daylight no less, he swore he seriously hadn't been in his right mind since his last fight with Yuki, maybe temporary involuntary actions and attractions to the same sex, but if that was so then wouldn't he...Yuki definitely killed some brain cells in that fight.

Haru just stood there blinking as Kyo went into a daze and wandered off toward the palace. Well if there was one thing he had to say about Kyo's skill in lip locking, it might have been like swimming, at first he seemed to be drowning but in the end he turned out to be a great swimmer.

Meanwhile both boys failed to notice they were being watched from one of the palace towers that lay high set in the sky. The person only smiled as the scene played on for a minute longer, only to be broken by the voice of Tohru.

In the palace Kyo wondered the halls for a while touching the walls to his left and continued to think about what he just did, of all the things to do to happen why the hell was it that! Why couldn't he just tell Haru that what he said was just his mouth rambling on? Not that what he said wasn't sincere, but he wasn't quite sure what he felt; he and Haru had been spending a lot of time together whether it be swords play, reading, or just plain talking. That was something he didn't do with anyone, but recently he knew something had changed he just thought that their bond as cousins was just getting stronger, but after what he said it couldn't be true maybe he did love Haru... somehow he ended up in the library. So he decided it was best if he just sit down before he hurt himself and someone saw, like that damn rat. He picked up a book and skimmed through the pages.

"Umm..."he squinted his eyes at the letters, it seemed to be written in Latin, but he read it in his native tongue "Lustful Dreams of the Innocent?" he immediately threw the book back on the table he picked it up from.

"Kyo I hope you don't think nobody saw that display of affection between you and Haru earlier because if so you've got to be dense...thinking no one would tell Akito," Kyo had yet to turn around but he knew exactly who it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. All I have are my thoughts

Faded Amber Dreams

Chapter 3

Of all the people in the castle why did it have to be this person? Why not someone nicer, who could care less of what goes on in these walls. But no, bad things always seemed to happen to him. If anything he knew he was going to have to do something to keep this person quite. Probably something truly appalling and degrading to deflate what little ego he had left on him, considering all the fights he looses against Yuki and in front of people as well!

"I'll make a proposition with you" said the person standing, but also leaning on the table slightly at the same time.

"Which is?" asked Kyo staring directly into the persons eyes.

"I think Lady Kagura could use some company. Preferably by someone she cares for more than anything."

"Let me guess that's me, right?"

"You're a very smart kitty Kyo" said the girl letting her hand extend across the tale placing it on his cheek than trailed her slim fingers to his chin and back to herself.

"Whatever, how long would I have to do this?"

"Till........." she had a thoughtful look on her face "you fall in love.....or till I say otherwise." the girl grabbed a book and headed for the door.

"Hey Leia!" the girl turned her head slightly in his direction and gave him a questioning glance.

"Yes?"

"I don't necessarily have to do this, if you did tell Akito I could just deny the whole thing."

"Like I said smart kitty, but not that keen on tactic. You see you could deny everything, but he'd still suspect something and keep an eye out. Now how would you and Hatsuharu fair if his Highness Akito heard from one of his informers that, don't know who, they saw you and Hatsuharu in the gardens, how should I put it, placing yourselves on more than cordial grounds with one another. Mull that over for while Kyo, and..........chose wisely." With that she stepped through the door and out of sight.

"That bitch!" hissed Kyo slamming his balled hands on the table. "I can't believe the nerve of that woman, what the hell makes her think she has that much athourity!" he stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside and saw Haru picking a rose and smelling it slowly closing his eyes as he did so. Whatever was going to happen he didn't want Haru to get involved or worse end up getting hurt.

Turning away from the window he walked down the long hall and turned to his right and walked down a flight of stairs. He let his fingers drag against the stone wall on his left, the chill from the damp empty hall shot through his body causing him to recoil his hand from the stone as if burned. He ran his hand through his hair and grasped a handful of hair and tugged hard.

"Why am I so frustrated!!" yelled Kyo reaching the last step of the stairway meanwhile caught up in his aggravation he failed to realize someone was right in front of him until he walked right into the person.

"Kyo are you ok!" asked a warm inviting voice as a set of arms wrapped themselves around Kyo's body.

"Shit you scared the hell out of me! What the hell are you doing here anyways I just saw you outside?!" yelled Kyo as he shoved Haru away from him and continued walking down the hall to his room.

"I was looking for you; actually, there was a book I had wanted to go over with you because well I don't know how to read Latin really well yet." Kyo turned his head back long enough to give Haru a wieard look and shuddered.

* * *

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for not staying in our own rooms?" asked Haru sitting cross-legged in front of Kyo on his bed.

"Hm-mm" mumbled Kyo while cleaning his nails with his dagger not even glancing up at Haru.

"Kyo are you even listening to me?" asked Haru grabbing his book and throwing it at Kyo who promptly shifted to the side and easily dogged it.

"No." said Kyo as he continued to work on his nails.

"That's it!" said Haru as he snagged the dagger from Kyo's hand and threw it to the ground and pinned him to the bed. Haru had Kyo's hands pinned above his head with one hand and started to tickle him.

"God no! Stop!" yelled Kyo struggling to get out of Haru's grasp.

"Nope not until you start to listen to me." Said Haru continuing his onslaught of tickling Kyo's sides.

"Never now get the hell off me!!" yelled Kyo managing to knock Haru off balance causing the other boy to fall forward, which in turn caused Haru to release Kyo's hands so that he could brace himself.

With both hands on either side of Kyo's head Haru exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He stared directly into Kyo's ruby colored eyes and took a deep breath which brushed passed Kyo's left ear causing the other boy to twitch involuntarily.

"Haru?" whispered Kyo letting his hand run threw the other boys hair and stopped at the base of his neck where his black hair grew.

"Huh?" said Haru slowly closing his eyes as he subconsciously licked his lips.

"Do you think that what we did earlier was wrong?" asked Kyo letting his fingers play with a few strands of Haru's hair.

"Do you think that what we're doing right now is wrong?" asked Haru shifting slightly to deter the weight from his right arm.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyo furrowing his eyebrows.

"You running your fingers through my hair, me pinning you to the bed like this, me kissing you?" whispered Haru as he leaned in and started to gently kiss Kyo's surprisingly soft lips.

"No." said Kyo hoarsely "no it doesn't seem wrong at all, not one bit."

Kyo wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders and let his right hand slide up and down Haru's back. Haru arched slightly at Kyo's strong yet delicate touch and kissed Kyo more roughly. Both boys stopped suddenly when they heard the sound of someone knocking on Kyo's door.

"Who is it?" growled Kyo irritated by the fact that someone besides Haru would even think about visiting him this late at night.

"Just me Princess Tohru, I saw your light on and was wondering if you were also having trouble sleeping?" said Tohru from behind the door.

"Trust me no trouble sleeping, Haru's just in here with me." said Kyo as he shifted himself out from under Hatsuharu and opened the door.

"Well that's good!" said Tohru smiling as she walked into Kyo's room.

"So what's bothering you Princess?" asked Haru as Kyo left the door open and picked up his dagger that Haru had previously thrown to the ground earlier.

"Uh......just a bad dream that's all." said Tohru sitting down on the chair by Kyo's open window.

"Yeah, what about?" asked Kyo once again picking at his nails with the jewel encrusted dagger while glancing momentarily at Tohru every now and then.

"Well it was sort of about you and Hatsuharu." said Tohru staring out the window while pushing back a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Oh, do tell Princess." said Haru leaning in Tohru's direction.

"Well I don't want either of you to think of me wired when I explain this." said Tohru nervously tapping the cool sill of the window.

"We won't, we promise, right Kyo!?" said Haru speaking loudly in Kyo's direction.

"Yeah, promise." said Kyo still not deterring his attention from his meticulously clean nails.

"Good. You see when my dream started everything was dark and quite I could see clouds in the sky as if it was about to pour rain from the heavens. The strange thing was that it was as if I was watching but also involved and doing things if that makes sense. I saw you, Kyo, and of course Hatsuharu you were both standing at the bottom of the castle......um....." she glanced behind her and looked at Kyo and noticed he had a quizzical look on his face then she chanced a look in Haru's direction.

"We were standing at the bottom of the castle..........doing what?" asked Haru trying to get Tohru to continue.

"Um........" she looked out the window again.

"Just spit it out already!" yelled Kyo slightly annoyed at her obvious discomfort of revealing what it was.

"Kyo what did I tell you about yelling at girls." said Haru throwing one of the pillows at him.

"Ahh......stop!" yelled Kyo trying to ward off the onslaught of pillows.

"Please continue Princess." said Haru still pelting Kyo with pillows.

"Well you see you were um.....how should I put it, embracing each other."

"No wonder you didn't want us to think of you weird!" said Haru laughingly. Kyo had gotten up from his place on the floor and sat on the bed next to Haru still holding his dagger.

"Yeah she's dreaming of guys holding each other." said Kyo tossing his dagger in the air and catching it.

"I knew you would think of me wired!" said Tohru resting her head on the sill of the window.

"Not wired, just oddly close." said Haru as he intercepted Kyo's catch.

"Do you mean?" asked Tohru picking up her head from the sill and turned so that she could look at both boys.

"He doesn't know what he means!" yelled Kyo glaring at Haru.

"Maybe not." said Haru smiling.

* * *

**I**t was late and normally she wouldn't be out of bed so late in the evening, but Lady Kagura was thirsty so she found herself making way to the kitchens. She was walking down the corridor that led to the kitchens and opened the door only to stop her full descent into the kitchens to find his Highness Akito there. She closed the door as quietly and quickly as possible and was about to run off as fast as she could when she heard her name.

"Leia really it's such a nice evening or should I say morning?" said Akito.

Leia walked slowly into the kitchens and automatically tensed Akito always had a way of making someone feel uncomfortable in their own skin. She moved past the cooking utensils and was standing by the cutting table where Akito was residing. He was leaning against the cutting table his crimson-black tinted night robe seemed to consume his slight frame entirely leaving only his head, hands, and feet visible. She wondered faintly how he could wonder the castle in such a way.

"Evening Your Highness." said Leia bowing as she spoke.

"What possesses you to be up so........late?" said Akito narrowing his eyes in her direction.

"L-Lady Kagura wished to quench her thirst, I as her personal servant, am merely following her desires." she was starting to shiver and not of the cold.

"Leia are you afraid of me?" asked Akito still not moving from his position.

"To be completely honest Your Highness, yes I am." she took a few steps back.

"Good you'd be crazy no to be. Now Leia I need you to answer a question for me."

"Yes Your Highness?"

"As one of my most trusted informers I trust you to answer me honestly."

"Of course Your Highness."

"Tell me, do you suspect Kyo is worthy of my.......attention?"

"I'm not sure of your meaning Your Highness."

"I want you to do me a favor and keep a closer eye on Kyo for me and only him for the time being. I want you to tell me if you hear him say anything questionable or if he is getting himself involved in unfavorable relationships if you catch my drift."

"I'm following the current as does the wind when in need of companionship." she bowed and took few more steps back and was about to leave.

"Leia."

"Yes?" asked Leia bumping into the door way.

"You forgot to get Lady Kagura her drink." said Akito. He pushed himself from the cutting table and picked up something from beneath the table and placed it on top of the wooden surface. "Goodnight Leia."

Leia watched as Akito left the kitchen and as soon as he was out of sight she exhaled then reached under the table and grabbed herself something strong to drink. What the hell had she gotten herself into this time; she never should have agreed to work in the castle but the thought of a guaranteed meal and bed was so reassuring.

"Oh being a whore would be better than this!" growled Leia downing the last of her drink.

"You know drinking like that is bad for you." said a dark shadow from the doorway.

"Why the hell are you and your family so damn freaky!?" yelled Leia grabbing another cup of ale from beneath the table.

"I'll do it."

"Oh will you?"

"That's what I said damn it."

"Temper, temper kitty you really sho..... hey that's mine!" yelled Leia as Kyo grabbed the cup from her slim fingers and drank all of it.

"Who cares, I'm going to be spending time with Kagura I'm going to need it." he slammed the cup down on the table and walked to the door. Leia was making her way up the stairs and decided to follow Kyo's path. After running into Akito she didn't want to be totally alone in the corridor any longer than she had to. She paused right before turning the corner to the hall way that led to Kyo's room.

"What the heck do you think you're doing Haru?!" yelled Kyo.

Leia chanced being caught and peeked around the corner. She saw that Haru had Kyo pinned up against the door frame and was kissing him she bit her lower lip and decided to take another route back to Lady Kagura's room. She didn't want to tell Akito about Kyo and Haru because it would compromise Lady Kagura's happiness and in her opinion that always came first. If Akito ever found out he'd be more than angry he might even hurt Kyo. Not that she had any sort of feelings for him she just wanted Lady Kagura to be happy. After she left Kagura's room she walked back to hers she stood outside for a few minutes and looked down the empty dark hall.

"Oh yeah that wasn't questionable." she shook her head and went inside her room to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey people! ::waves:: it's been what, ages since I last updated this? If anyone's still reading tell me what you thought of the chapter. Did it seem to short, I hope it's enough to last, I'm not sure when I'll update next. Lets just hope college doesn't kill my somewhat creative spirit.

Till next time, bye!


	4. I hope we can live through it all

Faded Amber Dreams

Chapter 4

_Welcome to the house of Sohma where not only dreams, but love is lost._

"Why won't you tell me why you're going to spend time with Kagura?" Haru helped Kyo straighten out his shirt in front of his English Oak framed mirror.

"Because it's none of your god damn business!" he turned and faced Hatsuharu, a strange emotion passed quickly over Kyo's features as he stared into Haru's paler one. "I'll make it up to you later; we'll practice some more of our sword play later how's that sound."

"I'm not jealous Kyo, just curious." stated Haru with a slight smile gracing his features.

"Well don't be!" yelled Kyo slapping Haru's hands away from his shirt.

"You do know it's wrong to lead someone on right?" said Haru crossing his arms while also giving Kyo a look that said "you better not answer stupidly or I'll kill you".

"Maybe." said Kyo turning back to the mirror he'd been staring at previously, Haru wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist and rested his chin on Kyo's shoulder.

"I'm just trying to tell you that a girls feelings can be hurt easily that's all. Is it so wrong to look out for my cousins' best interest? Besides you're my kitten right?" Haru kissed Kyo's neck and tilted his head up a little so that he could reach Kyo's earlobe.

"Stop that damn it!" he sounded like he was trying to keep from moaning out loud.

"Make me." whispered Haru as he started to slip his hand into Kyo's shirt letting his fingers make their way up and up till they found their destination.

"Damn it Haru!"

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't like it?" said Haru starting to rock his hips.

"I hate you." growled Kyo lowly.

"I love how your voice sounds right now." said Haru with a light hum to his voice.

"I have to go." said Kyo hastily trying to remove Haru's hand from inside his shirt.

"First tell me that you like what I'm doing." Haru started to pinch Kyo's nipples.

"Goddamn it, fine I like it, now let me go!" hissed Kyo.

"Was that really so hard?" said Haru tracing his fingers up and down Kyo's neck.

"I think you're getting too damn touchy." said Kyo batting Haru's hand away from his neck and shirt.

XXX

"Oh Kyo I'm so happy you've finally been able to spend time with me. You've been so busy with your studies I bet you're smarter than almost anyone in the castle." Kagura smiled brightly at Kyo.

"Yeah I bet." said Kyo looking in the opposite direction. He saw Leia had finally come back from the kitchens with the basket of food she'd "forgotten" to bring.

"I'm famished Leia, what took so long, not that I'm mad or anything!" Leia set the basket of food down on the blanket that had previously been laid down by one of the other servants of the house. Kagura helped herself; she never was one to wait when no one too important was watching.

"Sorry there was trouble in the kitchen again, Ritsu managed to make his way into the kitchens and accidentally tripped causing Trè to drop a tray of meat and vegetables." she shook her head slowly like it was the saddest thing in the world.

"That's no surprise." said Kyo eating some of the food.

One of the servants came running towards them. Kyo, Leia, and Kagura watched as the woman caught her breath. Kyo noticed she looked oddly pale for such warm weather. He looked over at Leia and noticed the obvious look of aggravation on her face.

"What is it?" Leia was starting to place food on a plate for herself.

"Lady Kagura, his highness Akito wishes to speak to you." everyone knew any "wish" from Akito was never optional.

"Oh I see, I'll go immediately." Kagura started to walk toward the castle Leia was about to follow, like always, when the servant spoke.

"His Highness wishes to speak with Lady Kagura alone." the servant seemed weary of saying that to Leia.

"I see." Leia was glaring at the servant as she left with Kagura.

"You don't seem happy." said Kyo as he got up and started walking toward the Koi pond.

"Yes, well, you seem too happy. One would think you didn't like Lady Kagura." Leia walked beside him a caustic smile firmly placed on her lips.

"Why the hell are you even here anyway?" asked Kyo as he glanced in the direction Kagura had gone and saw a figure standing at one of the dark windows in the castle and turned back around.

"I have nowhere else to go, and if I ran I'd be killed, might as well make the best of life here right?" she shrugged and walked off and he than sat down on the ground.

Kyo knew that the real reason she was there was because of her family. There was nothing good coming from this damn place; if he had been her he'd have been gone already. But no one was allowed to leave, if that's what they desired they'd be locked up somewhere and never heard from again, but at least it was a way out. That's what he wanted most, out; out of this damn place, it was all too constrictive. Although he'd be lying if he didn't say that he'd miss certain people. He let his hand drift to the ground and started pulling up grass and started tossing it into the water watching as it caused ripples to shimmer across the small pond. He watched each ripple move slowly and followed one in particular and when it ended he looked up and saw Haru standing at the other end.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyo standing up straight.

"Enjoying the scenery." said Haru picking a stray blue flower. Kyo walked over to where Haru was standing and grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the trees.

"God, I feel like someone's watching us, it's starting to creep me out." Haru looked over Kyo's shoulder and up at the castle all he could see was the dark windows.

"Kyo, I was wondering if you'd accompany me for a walk outside tonight?" he let his eyes lock with Kyo's and smiled.

"Look I know we've been doing a lot of stuff recently, but, oh hell forget it fine." he was too embarrassed to face how he really felt for Haru and as a consequence let the other boy get away with a lot of things.

"Great!" Haru quickly leaned forward and kissed him. They heard foot steps and Haru quickly pulled away and took off waving as he headed for the castle.

Kyo was walking back around the Koi pond when he saw Leia running over to him. She seemed panicked for some reason, like someone was after her, but there was no one else around. Once she was in front of Kyo by the pond she paused to catch her breath, then spoke.

"Where have you been, you're suppose to be in plain sight of the castle." said Leia.

"You mean Akito."

"I can be killed for leaving you unattended out here." she seemed extremely mad.

"I don't need to be watched like a child."

"That's besides the point and another thing-" they both turned their heads when they heard someone coming. Kagura was making her way to the ponds and was right next to Leia when she accidentally tripped knocking over Leia who in turn crashed into Kyo who fell into the pond with an unpleasant splashing sound following.

"Oops." said Kagura as she picked up Kyo's clothes from the side of the pond and saw an orange cat scamper onto the side and onto the grass. "I'm so sorry Kyo! I didn't mean to trip like that."

"Damnit!" yelled Kyo.

"Should I fetch a towel?" said Leia trying not to laugh. She guessed there were some perks to being a prisoner in this castle. Besides it wasn't often you got to see the royal family trip fall and transform all in the same day. Many nights had been spent with some of the other staff trying to figure out why the family was cursed. They finally decided that the family had probably made a pack with a powerful sorceress and the curse was their price to pay for it, all the wealth and power they desired. Now their entire bloodline was subject to the curse as well, and would probably always be. At least that's what they came up with.

XXX

It was cold outside and Kyo had to rub his arms so that he could somewhat keep warm in such cold weather of the night. He started to pace so that his feet wouldn't get numb, and then let his mind wonder to all of the things that both he and Haru had been doing as of lately. He could honestly tell himself that they hadn't don't "that", but God how they'd come close to it; only because Hatsuharu couldn't keep his hands to himself. It was always so hard to keep his composure around the other boy, so much that it slightly frightened him. He wanted to get closer to the other boy, but at the same time wanted to run frantically to his room lock himself in and never come out again. He heard footsteps and turned around and saw Haru slowly making his way toward him. It would be so easy to just take off and pretend nothing every happened in the first place, but how could he run away from the only person he'd let himself get this close to.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Haru as he casually kissed Kyo on the lips.

"Not long." they started walking around and found themselves in the gardens.

Haru noticed the way Kyo had seemed edgy when he had first showed up. He wondered if maybe Kyo wanted to tell him something, he knew he did, but for some reason it freighted him to think what might be going on in Kyo's head at the moment. They stopped once they'd reached the reflecting pool at the edge of the garden. They took off their boots and let their feet dangle in the water. Haru wrapped his left arm around Kyo's waist and leaned against his shoulder.

"Haru?"

"Hmm?" said Haru while he inhaled Kyo's addictive scent.

"Are you in love with me?" he sounded soft and distant even though he was right next to him.

"Yes." with his right arm he tilted Kyo's face and kissed him deeply, letting his tongue run across his bottom lip and then slipped his tongue into Kyo's mouth. Kyo wanted this so bad he was hating himself for it, and really wasn't quite sure why. He felt Haru's tongue inside his mouth and started sucking on it and managed to slide his into Haru's mouth. He could feel Haru pulling him down to the ground and quickly broke contact.

"I can't do this!" gasped Kyo as he pulled himself up from underneath Haru's warm body automatically missing the contact. Haru also got up and walked up behind side Kyo.

"I'm sorry, it's just I want to be with you so bad Kyo. I could care less if I was ridiculed for it or even threatened."

"I.." Kyo didn't know what to say.

"Even if it's just for tonight can you be mine?" whispered Haru watching Kyo's face.

"I...I don't..." he felt so confused inside; the last thing he wanted in life was to hurt Haru for his own mixed up emotions.

"Know? Kyo just once in your life wouldn't you like to know how it feels to be held by someone who truly cares for you."

"You mean love don't you?" said Kyo with his head down gazing at his feet.

"Perhaps" said Haru as he stepped closer to Kyo and wrapped his arms around him letting Kyo rest his back against his chest.

"Haru....how do you know when you've fallen in love?" asked Kyo who was thankful that it was night for it hid his blush well, but Haru could still feel the heat that radiated from his body.

"When you know you're willing to risk everything for that person, even your own life" whispered Haru.

XXX

Up high on the castle top Hana and Uo were in the middle of some kind of reading, Uo really wasn't any good at remembering exactly what Hana called it. Before they had left to do the reading they made sure Tohru was safe and sound asleep in her room, when they had found out she'd been in Kyo's room the other night ago they wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again. It wasn't that they didn't trust Kyo; they just didn't like the thought of her being out with no guard.

"The winds are changing, they're becoming thicker, he senses it too and it scares him."

"Hana, what are you talking about?"

"Something's about to happen, something's about to change.....everyone will...."

"Hana?"

"The clouds, they're becoming redder, he doesn't have long to live.......He's frightened, petrified.....and would rather die then show any trace." suddenly she fell and her staff was still, standing in mid air. The flame turned a deep red and seemed to drip, then it was enveloped in a blinding white light, which sparked then turned back to its customary blue, black and purple.

"God what the hell's going on." said Uo as she picked up Hana knowing full well that her friends staff would follow them as she carried her down the hall and to her room.

XXX

From the castle windows two people stood watching the display of affection between Haru and Kyo. One was Tohru wondering how many people's dreams actually came true and if now something bad was about to happen. She wasn't quite sure how, but she could feel it, she wanted to help Haru and Kyo. Although she didn't quite understand why she felt the need to help them, but she knew that it would be best for the both of them if they left the castle and just didn't come back. Quickly she formulated a plan to help them, and knew instinctively that she'd need Prince Yuki's help for this in order for it to work. Tomorrow she'd already made a plan to talk to him and walk in the beautiful gardens, that's when she would as him.

The other person watching felt anger well up inside him. Nothing went on in this castle that he didn't know about. The perks of being ruler of your own land, you could have anything you wanted, done. If Haru and Kyo felt the need to hide such things from him and plan such secret agendas behind his back then he'd plan something of his own.

XXX

A/N: I hope no one hates me for taking such a long time with updates. It's just iv'e been stuck in Gundam Wing mode and just can't seem to find my way out. I've planed on finishing the current story I'm working on then place my sole attention on this fic. Hopefully it works out as planed!

Hope you enjoyed the chpt, and Remember Review!!

Sev-chan,

the lowly college student.


End file.
